


Desperado

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: If you would like to beta this be my guest ❤️





	Desperado

I just need some dick , I just need some love tired of fucking with    
This lame jackass Phillip    
  
  
  
Rick groaned into the pillow tossing it across the side of the bed   
still frustrated from last weeks events that happened. the memory    
was still fresh in his mind. the shouts and screaming between him    
and Phillip arguing back and forth. he was dumb enough to think    
that the other man could come to his senses and realize that his actions    
with andrea was causing damage to his and ricks relationship.    
  
  
  
It wasn’t the first time rick had caught phillip cheating with other    
people , he forgave him for his cheating with his best friend Daryl’s    
Brother Merle. the second incident happened on ricks birthday    
He had just came from a run. he was sweating all over after coming    
Into a herd of walkers unexpectedly jabbing them into the heads    
one by one thankful that he hadn’t got bit.    
  
  
Jesus had opened the gate for rick approaching him with a happy    
birthday. he was surprised to see that alexandia was quiet out and   
no one was insight. Not even a second later after opening the front    
door the shouts of surprise and happy birthday rick filled the room.   
He felt warmth spread through out his body. carl hugged his father    
wrapping both his hands around the older man’s waist shouting   
happy birthday. he hugged his son returning the gesture holding    
him tightly “thanks son”    
  
  
Hbj   
  
tara and her girlfriend rosita were there as was daryl and jesus    
holding hands. The corner of the room was occupied by glenn    
rubbing maggies belly lovingly and carol and michonne deep   
in coversation. Rick was surprised to see negan and simon come    
busting through the door as if they owned the place.   
what the hell are you doing here? oh ricky boy don’t    
get your women panties in a bunch me and ole simon    
here just wanted to come over and wish our very blue    
eyed baby a happy birthday winking at rick before turning his    
attention back to simon. uh right boss.... letting out a snort    
  
  
  
Blue eyed baby? ricks mind scowling at what negan    
had just said. who the hell does he think he is?    
  
Rick gave one last glare to both him and simon before    
storming off in the other direction deciding to just go check    
up on Judith at olivas place.    
  
  
He knocked three times before olivia opened the door    
greeting him with a happy birthday giving her a thank you.    
  
  
  
He snatched Judith from the floor setting her in his lap    
Making funny faces and planting soft kisses on her forehead    
Making his baby girl girgle loudly making rick laugh along with her    
  
  
A sudden knock came from the door. he was about to answer    
until Olivia emerges back into the room with a “I’ll get it”    
He propped himself down on the couch once again playing    
with Judith    
  
Um rick? Olivia says unsure of what to do    
  
Negan just walks past olivia with simon behind his heels    
  
What are you doing now following me?!    
  
calm down darling you act we came here to murder you Jesus    
Rick you are something else.   
  
  
Take Judith out of the room. she didn’t need telling twice   
picking up Judith and leading her up into the other rooms   
  
  
Stop calling me darling! darling negan said without hesitation    
  
Simon just started laughing obnoxiously hard. he’s a fiesty one   
I like that winking at rick. We should keep him boss. God knows    
I haven’t gotten any action in a few weeks.    
  
  
Rick let out a disgusted face at both the saviors.    
storming out of the house fuming, rick wait up honey!    
  
  
He turned around to see simon and negan trying to catch up with    
him god knows why he stopped walking.   
  
  
We were just playing gosh live a little baby. Negan gave simon    
a good shoulder in the ribs. Right! blue eyes simon says after    
clearing his throat    
  
  
the sympethy in their words caught rick off guard. letting out    
a sigh of annoyance and yet a feeling of sudden arousal   
at the two men in front of him. he wasn’t going to lie he found    
Them both attractive and it make him ache with need   
  
“Get It together grimes”    
  
  
  
We didn’t mean to upset you honestly we just wanted to come   
by and give you a happy birthday    
  
Alright um thanks simon giving the other man a smile    
  
It’s no problem.    
  
  
If you’d like a little bit of action tonight rick baby you should    
come by and visit us tonight    
  
  
Rick let out a snort of laugher. you wish negan    
  
Hey were making progress blue eyes.    
  
  
Rick rolled his eyes but smiling wide    
  
  
We’ll catch you later by rick simon yelled from across the    
Gate   
  
bye!    
  
He’ll be in our bed soon just you wait simon. I’m sure he will    
  
  
  
  
Later that night rick waited for phillip at the gate.minutes turned    
into hours and before he knew it he came to realize he would never    
show and just headed back to his house.   
  
  
Tears were streaming down his face how could his lover    
just up and forget his birthday of all days?! he sobbed into the    
pillow closing his eyes before sleep claimed him.    
  
  
  
The next two weeks had been the most awful for rick, he still    
hadn’t heard back from phillip before he knew it christmas    
was just around the corner until one evening phillip came tumbling    
at his doorstep half drunk and slightly sober. where the hell have    
you been! What’s it to you grimes annoyance in his voice    
  
  
His clothes stenched of women’s perfume making rick curse under    
his breath.    
  
  
I was out on a run and happen to run into this women lost    
so I took her under my wing and traveled with her for a while.   
  
  
That’s a bullshit lie rick shouts stomping off into the bathroom    
  
  
You wanna know the truth rick fine! we fucked “ I don’t do love”   
  
  
You know what fuck you phillip gtfo! pack your shit I want you    
out by tomorrow morning.    
  
  
I’m sorry rick I really am sorry    
  
Bye phillip voice shaky trying not to let the tears come tumbling    
Down.    
  
  
He decides that he won’t be getting any sleep tonight   
he grabs his jeans and heads for the sanctuary. 

  
  


  * TBC -



**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to beta this be my guest ❤️


End file.
